


Shifty Powers Fluff Alphabet

by orphan_account



Series: Fluff Alphabets [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Other, SFW Alphabet, This is from my Tumblr ok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The A to Z of being with Shifty!





	Shifty Powers Fluff Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, not the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes. ALSO, I made this template myself by combining a bunch of other templates so it’s different than everyone else’s.

A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?) Shifty is quite literally THE most affectionate man you have met. And how doesn’t he show affection? Random gifts and flowers, kisses and touches of affection, anything and everything to make sure you know how much he loves you.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/why not?) Shifty definitely wants kids, as many as you’ll have. He can’t wait to be a father and teach his kids how to love the outdoors just as much as he does. He’ll definitely want to name them after some of the Easy company men he admires.

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?) Shifty loves to cuddle especially if he gets to be the big spoon, but he really doesn’t mind being the little spoon if he’s upset.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?) Shifty loves taking you on hikes, picnics, camping trips, anything to get the two of you out together in nature, where he feels most at peace.

E = Everything (“You are my ____” (e.g my life, my world…)) “You are my favorite flower”

F = Feelings (When did they know they were falling in love?) Back in Toccoa, on one of the rare weekends you had your passes you ended up in the same dance hall. Shifty was nervous, just standing back from everything, watching Talbert and the others woo the local girls on the dance floor. But no one would come near you or the other female soldiers, they were too scared, both soldiers and civilians steered clear. Finally you had had enough and marched over to the table where Shifty stood and held out your hand saying “everyone’s so scared of me and the girls, would you help me show them we don’t bite?”. When he took it and stood up, you smiled and it was that smile that made him know he was starting to fall in love with you.

G = Goofball (Do they like to joke around? Do they like to prank? What’s their sense of humor like?) Shifty can make a joke or two but he’s not too much of a goofball. Besides, you love his smile and his laugh so much, you prefer to be making the jokes.

H = Hand/Hold (Do they like to hold hands? How do they like to hold hands?) Shifty loves holding your hand, he’d do it all day every day if you’d let him. The first time he ever held your hand was on the plane over Normandy. Whether it was meant to calm you or him, it succeeded in doing both and he hasn’t liked to let go since.

I = Impression (First impression/s) First day of boot camp at Toccoa and Sobel absolutely railed into the entire company. After he made everyone run Currahee, Shifty fell on the way back to barracks. You helped him up and introduced yourself with a smile and made a joke about the insults Sobel had hurled at him. Your kindness made him smile and he knew you two would be good friends.

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?) Shifty knows you love him and isn’t the type to get jealous but he can get a little insecure at times, worrying he’s not good enough for you, when he gets like that he gets quieter than usual. But all it takes is a little reassurance and a few kisses and he’s back to his normal self.

K = Kisses (How do they kiss? Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?) Shifty is a sweet kisser, shy and slow, he kisses softly (although how he kisses in bed is a whole different matter entirely). His first kiss with you was back in Aldbourne after you had gotten back from the hospital, having suffered a minor wound in Normandy. Shifty was just so glad to see you again he grabbed you to give you a little peck on the lips and immediately apologized for it (until you pulled him back for another kiss, real proper and long.

L = Love Confession (How would they confess to their s/o? Who says I love you first?) After Easy jumped into Normandy, all Shifty could think about was if you were okay. When he heard a rustling in the bushes and yelled “Flash!” He had never been so happy to hear he word “thunder!” And see your face. He lowered his gun and rushed forward to pull you into a hug. He didn’t have to say anything, you both just knew. It wasn’t until the day before Easy jumped into Holland that he found the courage to say it. And of course you said is back.

M = Marriage (Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the wedding be like?) Shifty has wanted to marry you since the day he realized he loved you. He proposed to you on V-E Day. You had been talking about where you’d go after you got back to America and he just dropped down on one knee and asked you to come back to Virginia with him. He hadn’t had a ring at the time but he promised he’d get you whatever kind of ring you wanted when you reached home. The wedding was outdoors (of course) in Shifty’s favorite meadow in Virginia. All of Easy was in attendance and Skinny Sisk served as the preacher. The happiest moment of Shifty’s life was seeing you walk down the aisle in your beautiful white dress, flowers in your hair.

N = Nicknames (What do they call their s/o?) Flower.

O = Orange (What color reminds them of their other half?) Green, like grass. No, blue like the river. No, white like the daisies. No… well you get the point, everything beautiful he sees reminds him of you.

P = Phone (Who are they most likely to call if something goes wrong?) If he just needs to talk he’ll call Talbert. If he needs advice he’ll call Lipton or Winters.

Q = Quirk (A random quirk of theirs) Shifty can’t fall asleep unless a window is open. Even if its just a crack, he won’t be able to go to bed until its there.

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?) Shifty like to sit on the porch, listen to the rain hit the roof and look out on the rain-drenched trees. Sometimes he’ll read a book while he’s out there, or listen to the radio but most times he’ll just sit there and enjoy the view.

S = Scent (What is their favorite smell?) Anything that reminds him of the outdoors. Flowers, trees, rain, hell even the scent of dirt cheers him up because it reminds him of his childhood, running around in the Virginian woods.

T = Talking (Do they talk a lot? what do they love to talk about?) Nature (surprise surprise) He’ll talk for hours about different types of trees and animal behaviors and weather patterns, but only if he trusts you, If he doesn’t really know someone he’ll barely open his mouth, he’s so shy.

U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?) Walks in the woods and swimming in the ponds, rivers, and lakes. Oh and cuddling you of course.

V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?) Shifty would never share them with people he didn’t know and trust but his sharpshooter medal and his rifle skills.

W = Wild Card (A random head-canon.) Shifty loves when you go out to the backyard range with him so you can have shooting contests. You always win because Shifty lets you like the gentleman he is.

X = Xylophone (What’s a song that most describes them?) Virginia by Whiskey Myers

Y = Yearning (How do they cope when they’re missing their partner?) He’s so ridiculously past worried about you, he’s not able to sleep if you’re away, he’s so anxious. He’s lonely too. He’ll go on walks to try to cheer himself up but that never works so he’ll just call Tab and talk his ear off to distract himself.

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what pet would they get?) Shifty would love any animal, lets be honest, but a hunting dog would be what he’d really want. A dog he could take hunting and fishing, a dog to go on walks with him, a dog who’d curl up with you both in bed, a dog who’d guard you and the house while he’s away at work. He’d probably name it Bullseye because he can be a little cheeky sometimes.


End file.
